


name tattooed in an arrow heart

by coldswaters



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thats it thats the fic, theyre like 21/22 in this, willie has tattoos and alex loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldswaters/pseuds/coldswaters
Summary: It was no secret that Wille had tattoos and it was even less of a secret how much Alex loved them.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	name tattooed in an arrow heart

**Author's Note:**

> title from she looks so perfect by 5sos because i am only capable of naming fics after emo songs

It was not a secret that Willie had tattoos. When he and Alex met, Willie’s long sleeve shirt was covering his patchwork tattoo sleeves, but Alex could see a few tattoos on his leg and a little bit of one sticking out above Willie’s collar. And when Willie had worn a normal T-shirt on their first official date, Alex could barely take his eyes off the intricate tattoos covering Willie’s arms.

After that date, Alex had gone back to the studio, a blush covering nearly his entire face, and when Luke asked what was up Alex simply muttered “Willie has _tattoos”_ and flopped dramatically on the couch. 

And now, almost two years into dating, Alex was not any less infatuated with the ink decorating Willie’s skin. Alex had spent ample time exploring Willie’s body and the tattoos that covered it and he loved all of them almost as much as he loved the person they were on. He even loved Willie’s first tattoo, which was a dog on a skateboard, even if he thought it was dumb. Willie had meaningful tattoos, like the matching one he had with his siblings, and silly ones like the dog, and Alex could not get enough of them. 

Willie had even gotten a few more since they’d been together and Alex started coming to appointments with him, wanting to experience a process his boyfriend seemed to love so much, even though it involved needles. Alex had asked Willie about the pain once, but Willie had brushed it off saying that a few hours of pain was worth it for a lifetime of beautiful art on your skin.

Alex and Willie were currently cuddled in their bed, Alex’s head pillowed on Willie’s chest, and Alex was doing one of his favorite things- softly tracing Willie’s tattoos with his fingers. Neither of them had said anything for a while- they were happy to just be silently in each other’s presence and in each other’s arms. Willie broke the silence when Alex traced a tattoo on his ribs, sending him into a fit of giggles.

“What?” Alex asked, a smile taking over his face at the giggles coming from his boyfriend.

“That tickles,” Willie replied, cuddling closer to Alex.

“Does it now?” Alex asked, a devious tone taking over his voice. Sensing what was coming, Willie tried to scoot away from Alex, but Alex leaned up and over Willie.

“Don’t you dare,” Willie said while trying to pull Alex’s hands off him.

“Too late,” Alex said, and dug his fingers into Willie’s ribs, making him nearly choke on laughter.

“A-Alex, Babe, Stop.” Willie got out in between bouts of tickle-induced laughter. Alex went on for a little longer, loving the sound of Willie’s laughter, before taking mercy on the other boy.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Alex said and planted a kiss on Willie’s cheek.

“I hate you,” Wille said, but the way he pulled Alex back down onto his chest seemed to contradict his statement.

“No, you don’t,” Alex said and resumed tracing Willie’s tattoos, only this time he went for the arms to avoid tickling the other again, despite how much he wanted to.

“No, I don’t.” Willie agreed.

The two fell into silence again before Willie spoke.

“I think I’m getting another one soon,” He said.

“Another tattoo?” Alex asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Yeah,” Willie replied.

“What of?” Alex asked.

When Willie didn’t answer immediately, Alex grew suspicious as Wille was never one to keep his tattoo ideas a secret.

“Babe,” Alex said and sat up and leaned on his elbows so they could look at each other, “What are you gonna get?”

A blush took over Willie’s face which only confused Alex further- Willie was not a shy person, especially when it came to his tattoos.

“Well,” Willie started and looked anywhere but Alex’s eyes, “I was thinking of getting a pair of drumsticks.”

Alex looked at Willie with wide eyes, shock written all over his face.

“You wanna get a tattoo… for me?” He said, his voice a mix of disbelief of fondness.

“Well yeah,” Willie said, “I know it's only been two years but this is forever for me and I'm pretty sure it is for you too and I love you a lot and I love tattoos so it seemed like a natural conclusion.”

By the end of Willie’s speech, the shock on Alex’s face had been replaced with love and joy. Alex leaned down to plant a kiss on the other and Willie’s arms came up to wrap around Alex’s neck.

“This is forever for me too,” Alex said when they separated.

Willie grinned at him and Alex leaned down again to plant another soft kiss on his lips before laying back down and reclaiming Willie's chest as his pillow, listening to his steady heartbeat.

“Where were you planning on getting it?” Alex asked, turning his head slightly to look at Willie yet again.

Another blush took over Willies face and Alex laughed softly.

“I was planning to get it right where your head is,” Willie said shyly, “so you might lose your pillow for a week or two while it heals.”

“So let me get this right- you want to get a tattoo for me right over your heart,” Alex said almost teasingly, but he had a massive grin on his face. 

“Yeah babe,” Willie said, moving his hand to cup Alex’s face. “You're like the love of my life so it only makes sense.”

Alex felt his heart fill with love for Willie and he stretched up to press a deep kiss to Willies lips. Willie put his arms around Alex’s neck and pulled him as close as possible.

They shared a few more deep kisses before Alex pulled away and reached up to brush Willie’s hair out of his face.

“I love you,” Alex said.

“I love you too, baby,” Willie replied and pulled Alex down for another kiss.

When they pulled apart, Alex laid back down on Willie’s chest and once again began tracing his tattoos and Willie started running his fingers through Alex’s hair.

The hand in Alex’s hair started to slow down as Willie drifted off to sleep. Once sleep had completely take Willie, Alex turned one final time to press a kiss where Willie’s newest tattoo would soon reside.

“Goodnight, Wills,” Alex said to his sleeping boyfriend before cuddling as close to Willie as possible and drifting off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [HERE](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/289074869814070523/) is what i imagine willie's tattoos to look like! not the specific tattoos in that picture but the black and gray patchwork style is how i imagine his tattoo!
> 
> thanks for reading what is essentially word vomit about willie having tattoos and alex being a simp. once again shout out to my dear friend o this fic would not exist without her. anyway we need more of tattooed willie
> 
> find me on twitter @sk8erwillie


End file.
